


High-Mile Club

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Flying Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sexual Content, Snarky boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*John/Dave, pwp*</p><p>John finds an amusing alternative to get into the high-mile club with Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High-Mile Club

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like JohnDaving, so I just did that :P

“Dave”.

A soft grunt was his only reply.

“Dave,” he tried again, feeling his lips twitching up in amusement.

“What”.

Perfectly monotone, lacking any inflection, and John felt laughter bubbling up inside his chest, but he managed to hold it in, despite his amusement.

“Nice sight from up here, huh?” deciding he wanted to skirt around the subject for a bit, as he liked playing around with Dave, John tilted his whole body forwards, effectively facing the ground.

He felt Dave’s fingers dig into his shoulders, and chuckled.

“I don’t see what’s funny,” Dave continued, and John could almost hear the strain to keep his voice as aloof as possible.

“Maybe because you’ve got your eyes closed,” he retorted cheekily.

“How do you even know that?” as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dave cringed, and John snorted, feeling the movement against his back.

He didn’t even have to turn around to see the sheepish, embarrassed face of his best friend to know he’d caught him dead on.

“It just seems weird,” John continued, still smiling brightly as he did a pirouette in the air, “that someone who’s emerged from a burning sun, who fought against the Lord of Time, who sparred on top of a building with his older brother, would be so scared of heights”.

“I’m not scared of heights,” came the hurried reply.

John abruptly spun around, facing the sky. Dave, who was holding himself tightly against John’s back, let out a soft squeak as he felt gravity pull him towards the ground, and clutched at John’s shoulders with a vicious grip.

John chuckled and spun back around, returning to his previous position.

They were fluttering in the air, around half a mile above the city of Houston. John had thought it would be romantic to take his best friend –not to mention _boy_ friend– out to fly, but he hadn’t expected Dave to cling to him like a scared kid once they toppled out of Dave’s window, eyes wide behind his shades.

“I’m _not_ scared,” Dave grunted again, though his nails were still painfully digging into John’s arms. “You just ought to give a man some warning, really. You can’t just decide ‘hey, I’m going to jump out of the window and float around like a dork’ like that, though. That’s not in the Good Boyfriend list at all”.

“There is a Good Boyfriend list?” John tilted his head, pondering over the idea. “I guess I’m doing a good job, then. I bet there’s a special mention if you pound your boyfriend so hard he screams”.

He chuckled again when he felt Dave’s forehead hit the back of his head.

“Shut up,” Dave muttered, but his tone had finally cracked, and John hummed in approval.

“Nah,” he continued, riding a strong current that brought him even higher, moving towards the outskirts of the city. “You like it when I talk dirty”.

Dave shifted a bit, even going as far as to remove one hand from his tight hold to hit him gently on the back of his head.

 As retaliation, John dropped down for at least a couple feet, and enjoyed Dave’s girlish scream, arms wound around his shoulders now.

“Shit, fuck you John,” Dave grunted, finally blinking his eyes open to stare down. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, eyes growing wide. “We’re really far up”.

“Well duh, when you get a ride on Egbert Express, you can’t have a half-assed trip… only full-up satisfaction,” John purred, stopping his slow flying to hover in the air. “You should know that, you get the ride of your life a lot of the time”.

Dave elbowed him, though not hard given his awkward position clutching at John’s back like a baby monkey, then shuffled a bit, and John chuckled and used a gust of wind to hold up Dave’s weight (“fuck John don’t’ drop me you hear me? Don’t you dare drop me”) until he turned around to face his boyfriend, sitting in mid-air and lowering Dave down on his lap.

He looked expectantly at the other teen, who looked pale and a bit twitchy, and wrapped both arms around his midsection, dragging him in for a kiss.

Dave protested, but he mostly did it for show; he was still awfully tense, though, and John felt bed for a moment for having teased him so much. So he traced Dave’s lips with his tongue, placing a gentle kiss on the side of his mouth, then coaxing Dave into kissing him back.

He took his time, hands sliding down his boyfriend’s back, massaging his hips, slipping under his shirt and caressing his skin, mouth following an invisible path down Dave’s neck, kissing and licking at the tasty skin until he felt Dave’s body turn pliant in his grip, relaxing slightly.

With a hum, John pulled away, pushing Dave’s shades down enough to look into his eyes, and smiled.

“There’s a nice sight here,” he murmured, leaning forwards and kissing him again.

Dave grumbled, but slid forwards as well, pressing their chests together and pushing himself into the kiss, tongue battling John’s one, hands wrapped around his neck.

John groaned, finding the closeness too enticing not to take advantage, and moved his hands down, away from Dave’s shirt, and instead wormed his way into Dave’s loose pants, groping his ass and making Dave squeal in surprise.

“John, no, what the fuck are you doing,” Dave squirmed, but froze, remembering they were floating in the middle of nowhere. “You don’t plan on having sex here, right?”

John smiled cheekily, massaging Dave’s ass with both hands, fingers slipping to part his cheeks, tips teasingly rubbing against his entrance, and Dave twitched and gasped. John could feel him tense and harden, his cock taking interest and growing bigger against his own already hard one, and leaned forwards.

“Why not?” he breathed into one of Dave’s ears, trailing his tongue down its side.

Dave shivered. “B-because we’re… we’re flying and it’s not… hnnng… it’s not sa… _ah_ … safe…”

“Don’t you trust me?” John asked one of his fingers rubbing his entrance without going in, smirking when Dave shuddered again, arching his back. “We just found an interesting variation for joining the Mile-High Club…”

Dave gawked at him, but the way John’s hands were moving inside his pants was distracting him, making him moan and shiver.

“You’re still stretched,” John continued, pleased. “We’d only need lube, and I happen to have some in my pocket”.

Dave stiffened and tried to glare at him, pushing his shades back up to cover his eyes. He was shivering, breath coming out in short little gasps, so the offended look didn’t quite look like he meant it to. “You… ah… oh God… you planned this… did you… ah…”

John didn’t reply, but he pushed his finger harder against Dave’s clenched muscles, then slipped even lower, searching until he rubbed the tip against Dave’s balls.

“Ok, ok, fuck, but… ah… if we die… ahh… I’m going to kill you… got it?” Dave groaned, shivering and closing his eyes.

He had to admit that the idea of having sex like that was enticing –there was nothing below them but air, and the ground was far enough that falling would turn them into pancakes… unless, of course, Dave used his own powers to slow down their fall.

But he trusted John to keep them both up in the air, and the thrill of having his boyfriend so close, his hands on him, and nothing else around them… it was hot.

Fucking hot.

John groaned and pushed his erection, now almost fully hard, against Dave, at the same time pushing one of his fingertips past the tight ring of muscles of Dave’s entrance, barely entering him past the nail, just enough to feel the scorching heat of his inner muscles.

Dave’s hips jutted forwards on their own, mouth open in a loud moan, and he let go of John’s shoulders to hastily open his zipper, wriggling and writhing on his boyfriend’s lap in an attempt to push his pants and underwear out of the way, only succeeding in shoving them down to his thighs.

With a groan, John pulled Dave even closer, blindly rummaging in his pockets for the lube before pushing his own pants down enough to free his cock.

He pressed their naked lengths together, moving his hips slightly to provide a bit of a friction, and Dave pushed against him, arms again around his shoulders to aid his thrusts, moaning.

John twisted a bit until he was pressing himself against Dave’s entrance, and Dave held himself up while he slicked his own cock with lubrication, coating the length and then, despite his previous words, also a couple of his fingers.

Dave groaned loudly when John slipped one finger inside, slicked enough that he barely felt the intrusion; he was still stretched from the lengthy session of shower sex they’d had before John had decided it would be a good time to fly around, but Dave still loved the feeling of John’s nimble, expert fingers working their way inside him, brushing against every nerve and muscle, parting him to prepare him for John’s cock.

The fingers twitched and twisted inside him in a familiar pattern, searching for Dave’s prostate, rubbing against its side gently for a while, getting Dave comfortable with the feeling before the tingling pleasure started being too much, and he tried to lift away from them, whining and gasping for air as John kissed his breath away.

“Ah, ahhh… John, please… fuck, I want _you_ inside me _now_ …” he dragged his boyfriend’s face down for a sloppy, hungry kiss, lips already swollen and red, and John shivered, removing his fingers slowly, dragging them out and listening to Dave curse and pant. “Fuck, ah… ah… _hnnn_ …”

John swallowed thickly, impossibly hard with all the sweet sounds he could drag out of Dave, and then pushed his hips up a bit, hands wrapping around Dave’s hips, guiding him back down on his waiting cock.

Dave slid down easily, taking it in with barely a wince, the erect length filling him more than any finger would, stretching him apart, rubbing everywhere and making him throw his head back, panting and moaning even louder.

“Yes… damn, you’re always so…” John’s words dissolved in a loud groan as Dave took him in completely, entire body trembling with need.

He didn’t need any prompt to start moving, gyrating his hips up, guiding Dave upwards with his hands until he was almost completely out, then slamming his lover back down.

Dave’s reaction was to arch his back and clutch at him, a soundless scream that was swallowed into silence when Dave bit down on John’s shirt, picking the pace with hard, fast thrusts of his thighs and hips.

John grunted and evened the pace, jutting his hips up and aiming every thrust towards his lover’s prostate, rubbing against it, the tip of his engorged cock pushing at it with every movement.

Dave screamed again, then again, a loud stream of words that made no sense, noises that blended together until John could barely understand what he was saying, words that turned into his name after a while, and John continued pounding into him mercilessly, eyes close and head thrown back in ecstasy as he felt the constricting heat of Dave’s inner muscles clench and wrap around his cock.

“Ah… oh, yes, yes… ah… _harder_ …”

Pleasure was building quickly for both, especially for Dave, who’d been tired already from their previous session against the shower wall, so when he couldn’t lift himself up anymore he simply pushed himself forwards, rubbing his cock against the front of John’s stomach, aching for contact.

He was trembling and twitching, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly, unable to make it last any longer, the pleasure burning its way inside him like a tidal wave.

Feeling himself growing closer and closer, John made a sudden decision and pushed himself on his back, rolling around until he was almost horizontal in the air, still ramming inside Dave, and one of his hands wrapped around Dave’s neglected cock, pumping him fast.

Dave nailed John’s back at the abrupt movement and at the hand suddenly around his erection and found himself staring down at the distance separating them from the ground; there was only air holding them up –wind and John’s invisible powers.

Eyes wide, Dave clutched at John, breathless, dizzy, pleasure mixing with the sudden thrill of danger and fear, burning into him–

“John, John, _John_ –”

His orgasm crashed into him in waves, and Dave let go, toppling over messily and screaming John’s name into the wind, burning hot as John continued thrusting inside, pushed over the edge by Dave screaming his name.

He twitched and held onto John, hips weakly pushing down, rubbing his spent cock against his lover’s hand until there was nothing more to give, and still John continued pushing inside, though at a slower, gentler pace, deliciously massaging his sensitive walls, making his orgasm last longer, coaxing him to enjoy it fully until he was a boneless, oversensitive mess.

Dave slumped down on John’s chest, trying to regain his breath, shivering and panting, hands clutching John’s shirt so hard he could see the small rips in the fabric.

John groaned, muscles limp, satisfied and spent, and allowed his wind powers to keep them floating as he wrapped his arms around Dave and pulled out.

With a grimace, Dave wriggled his hips, not entirely certain he wanted to pull his pants back up on that mess, then looked down and noticed his cum on John’s shirt, and smirked.

“So, still afraid of the height?” John smirked, tilting Dave’s chin up so that he could kiss him.

Dave snorted into the kiss. “I told you,” he muttered as John covered his lips, cheeks and neck with small, loving kisses. “I’m not afraid. But there’s difference between standing against a railing, looking down and knowing there’s something between you and empty, thin air… and _this_ ”.

John chuckled. “Point,” he muttered. “We’re going to do that again,” he added after a moment of deep thought.

“Hell fucking yes,” Dave grunted. “Now move your ass and get me home. I need a shower –one you’re not invited to”.

“Aw, shucks”.


End file.
